That's My Lipstick!
by corset-rebellion-follower
Summary: Fred was just having fun. But he didn't count on Hermione becoming a human hosepipe. Luckily, he knows just the cure. FWHG.


That's My Lipstick!

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione hardly ever uses this. She won't mind if I… borrow it. _

Fred Weasley was in Hermione Granger's room at the Burrow. She had been staying there since it had happened. A large vanity was in one corner of the room. Fred was standing in front of its mirror, holding a tube of bright red lipstick. He was writing a message on the glass.

_Fred Weasley was here. _

He grinned proudly at his handiwork. Hermione would be furious when she found it, and that was exactly what he wanted. _I wish I could see the look on her face. _This made his grin widen. _Too bad I'll be long gone. She'll probably scream, so I'll know when she finds out. _

"Fred, what are you doing in here?" Fred whirled around, hiding the tube of lipstick behind his back. Hermione was gazing at him in confusion. She noticed the mirror.

"Fred! What did you do?" she yelled, running over to the mirror.

"Nothing." She looked at him, rage flaming in her eyes.

"Really? Then I suppose there's another Fred Weasley in this house?" she asked primly.

"No, he escaped out the window before I could catch him. Fast one, he is," Fred replied calmly. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror.

"What did you write this with? It looks like blood."

"Not quite." He held up the tube of lipstick. Her eyes widened.

"That's my lipstick!" she cried.

"It's not like you use it. You barely ever leave this room. I had such a hard time finding out when you weren't going to be in here," he argued.

"That's no excuse to ruin other people's property!" she exclaimed.

"It's not ruined. You can still use it," Fred noted.

"No, I can't! It's mutilated!" She was partly right. The tip was now gone, smoothed flat from Fred pushing too hard.

"There's still lipstick there, it'll work fine," he soothed. She pursed her lips. Fred sighed. "Ok, I'll prove it to you." He took the lipstick and gently cupped Hermione's cheek. He grinned when the heat in her face rose and she blushed. Then he carefully drew a heart on one of her cheeks. He let go. "See? It works."

"Fred! I can't believe you just did that!" He was still grinning.

"I think it's cute. Besides, you never go out, so you don't have a need for lipstick. I'm doing you a favor," he insisted. She took the lipstick from him.

"Why don't I crayon this all over your face! Maybe it'll look cute on you too!" She leaned toward him, holding the lipstick menacingly. Fred smirked ant leaned closer to her, their noses touching.

"I know you'll think I'm cute. The lipstick doesn't matter."

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. _He's so close. I could…_

She stepped back from him, breathing heavily. Then a giggle released from her mouth. He frowned. "What are you laughing at?"

"For a minute… I thought you were going to kiss me!" she exclaimed between giggles.

"Well, I… I wasn't. Your just mental," he defended. She paused.

_Did his… was he… really going to kiss me? _She smirked. She drew a smiley face on the back of his hand. He gaped at her for a second before snatching the tube back from her. He pressed what was left of the lipstick into her palm. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"My lipstick! Now it really is ruined! Fred!" she exclaimed angrily.

He was grinning again. "Don't smile like that, Fred! This really isn't funny! Didn't your mum tell you to be nice to me because of, well, you know! You are so insensitive!" she screamed.

"Hermione it's been nearly a month since your parents were murdered by Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy is dead, and Voldemort is defeated. You have barely left this room except to eat. For the first week you were staying here, I woke up, hearing you sobbing, and I was the one who comforted you until you fell back to sleep. You need to move on with your life!" he yelled.

Hermione stared at him, tears running down her cheeks. He felt as if a brick had hit him in the stomach. "Hermione… I shouldn't have… have screamed, I…"

Hermione started sobbing and ran into his arms. "You're right, you're absolutely right!" Fred was taken aback. _Since when does Hermione admit I'm right?_ She was still sobbing into his chest. He quietly put his arms around her and gently stroked her back, trying to calm her down.

"Come on, Mione, stop crying. I hate to see you cry." She sniffled a little.

"You're right. My parents would have wanted me to be happy. I should probably leave the house," she resolved. He smiled.

"That's a great idea. How about a date?" he asked. She slumped.

"No, there's no way I'll be able to find a date. Who would want to date a nervous wreck like me?" she said gloomily.

He lifted her chin so she was looking at him in the eye. "Maybe someone who's been in love with that nervous wreck since she moved in across the hall."

His lips gently touched hers. As soon as she felt the contact, she moaned loudly. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her up against him. She ran her fingers through his ginger hair, leaving trails of the red lipstick behind. He pushed her up against the wall and ran his hands down her curves. He could feel her heavy breathing. Cautiously, he broke the kiss.

He leaned down to her ear. "Mione. I just want you to know that I love you. More than anything. And it kills me to see you like this. Promise me you'll stop crying."

She smiled up at him. "What do I have to cry about?" He grinned at her. They left the room and went downstairs.

Mrs. Weasley immediately saw Hermione, stopped what she was doing, and walked over to them. "Hermione, dear, are you hungry?" Hermione shook her head.

"I'm alright."

Mrs. Weasley looked to Fred, knitting her eyebrows. "Fred, is that lipstick in your hair?" Fred just grinned.


End file.
